5 Days of Wooing
by MissKellyAnne
Summary: was no secret that Albus was very much child-like in his mannerisms, and the way he chose to show the new professor his new found feelings, was no exception. ADMM


Disclaimer: ANything Harry Potter related is not mine. And the idea for the fic, as well as for day 1, comes from House, MD.

A/N: I hope you enjoy! This takes place when Minerva first starts teaching.

* * *

Albus watched Minerva take a seat beside him at the Head Table; her long black hair pulled back into the tight bun, her robes sweeping behind her as she took the seat. She turned to him, frowned at his stare, before taking a sip of her glass of water. She looked back at him, still frowning, and her green eyes met his blue.

"Something I can help you with, Albus?"

Her sweet voice met his hears, and he slowly grinned. "Not at all my dear," he replied. He turned back to his food, and she did the same, still confused. "Not at all," he whispered to himself.

It was at that point, as Albus picked through his food, he decided that he would need to show the new Transfiguration professor, how his feelings towards her have changed. Over the past couple of months since they have gotten to know each other, Albus could feel his heart warm to her almost instantly. His step felt lighter, his heart beat quicker when she neared him, and the amount of lemon drops he consumed had dropped. He could only assume that it was because of the tingle he would get when he looked into her eyes, or touched her hands.

It was no secret that Albus was very much child-like in his mannerisms, and the way he chose to show the new professor his new found feelings, was no exception. So after dinner, after leading Minerva to her rooms, and after feeding Fawkes, he set down to make his plan. His plan, of course, was of how to sweep Minerva off her feet; in every way Albus could see how.

Day 1

The class watched Albus closely, as he hid behind their Transfiguration professor's desk, shuffling around, and wood thudding into more wood. Finally, a timid Ravenclaw student cleared her throat. Albus, in alarm, popped his head out from the desk and glanced around. After seeing that Minerva was indeed, not there, he turned his attentions to the young girl.

"Yes?" he asked, distractedly.

"Um..." she started, "you do know when Professor McGonagall is coming back, right?"

Albus grinned at the young girl, and ducked back down underneath the desk. "Yes I do, my dear, that is why I must work quickly!"

The girl frowned, but closed her mouth. The rest of the class waited, curiously watching their deputy headmaster fiddle with Professor McGonagall's desk.

Just as Professor Dumbledore stood up, Professor McGonagall came rushing into the class room. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore, I have no idea how I misplaced the mice!" She set the cage of test mice onto her desk.

Albus simple nodded, "Of course my dear, we all misplace and loose things at some point in our lives!" He made his way around Minerva, winking at the class, before making his exit.

He was almost out the door, when Minerva sat down at her desk. "Thank you again," she nodded her thanks to Albus, and proceeded to open the top drawer on her desk.

"Now, for today's –" the drawer Minerva had just tried to open fell off its hinges, spilling all of her things, including the drawer itself, on her feet below. She stared at the mess for a moment, surprised, and when she looked up, the little Ravenclaw girl in the front pointed towards Albus. He gave her a grin, and was almost halfway down the hall before he heard, "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!"

He stopped his quick pace when he rounded the corner, and was promptly consumed with laughter.

Day 2

Minerva, having reamed Albus out the night before in the staffroom – Albus hadn't minded at all; he was able to stare at her while her cheeks were flushed and her eyes fired up – took her normal seat beside Albus the next morning at breakfast. She was smiling, and even laughing at some of things Professor Flitwick was telling her from the seat on her other side. Albus was glad to have someone to distract her, while he whispered the first spell of the day.

Suddenly, Minerva's hair tumbled out of her bun, and this caught Minerva by such surprise, she almost fell off the chair trying to catch it. Albus feigned a look of surprise, which Minerva bought... the first time.

The next time the spell was whispered, was in the middle of Minerva's class of seventh year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. She turned away from the door, where Albus was standing, and he took his chance. He silently waved his wand, and whispered the spell under his breath. The hair pins flew to his hands, and he quickly stuck them in his pocket. Because both Minerva's hands were not free at that moment, she had to quickly put down the articles of clothing the class was supposed to be transfiguring today, and run to her desk, fumbling to find some new hairpins. But the damage was done, and the boys in the class had decided that she was definitely worth their attentions.

Albus had disappeared from site when she looked up, her hair back to its normal state.

The third time, was during a transition period for Minerva, one which she liked to spend taking a quick walk around the castle, and through the gardens. She had just made it past the lake, when she spotted a rustle in the bushes. Making her way curiously over to the bushes, she felt her hair once again, tumble down her back. Despite grumbling to herself about getting new hairpins, while trying to pull her hair back up with the few she found in her robe pocket, she saw Albus flee the scene.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!" she screamed across the grass, as he made his way back to the front doors.

But Minerva was quicker than that – especially in her animagus form. She suddenly appeared in front of the doors , blocking Albus's entrance. He tried the look of surprise, and even added in, "Why Minerva, I've never seen your hair out of its bun before!" but she didn't take the bait.

Albus was forced to hear the same voice lecturing him again. Once again, he didn't mind, especially since her hair was only half pinned up, leaving some strands to fall in her face.

Day 3

It was a Saturday, and despite the rain falling hard, the students would not let the staff go back on their promise to take them to Hogsmeade. Minerva sighed, as she grabbed her black umbrella, and made her way down the steps to meet the students outside the front doors. As soon as they saw her, the students rushed up to give her their signed permission slips. She had just taken the last permission slip from the students, when she could not postpone going out in the rain any longer. Stepping out from the doorway's shield against the rain, she opened her umbrella.

Confetti burst from her umbrella, covering her hair, and her robes in bright pink pieces of folded paper. Aggravated, she brushed what she could off her robes and her hair, and stepped into the rain. As the students, who were wondering what the confetti had been about, saw her umbrella up and without the confetti, they erupted with giggles.

Confused, Minerva looked up at her umbrella, to find the words, _Albus Dumbledore was here._, painted on the top of her umbrella. With a roar, Minerva turned around and glared at Albus, who was biting his lip to keep his laughter in.

Day 4

Minerva was just walking out of her classroom, preparing to make her way to lunch. It was Sunday, and she desperately needed to get away from her marking, if only for a little while. She turned and had locked the door when she noticed a young Gryffindor boy standing beside her door. She frowned at the young man.

"Something I can do for you Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked.

Terry Weasley shook his head, "No Professor... just going to lunch, but I dropped my quill." Terry held the quill up as evidence.

Minerva nodded curtly. "Very well," she said, making her way past the student.

Terry followed her down the hallway, and his distance – close but not too close – was making her nervous. She turned her head to look back at him more than twice on the trip to the Great Hall, and more than twice she was met with his harmless, goofy grin. Minerva shook her head at herself. She needed to stop being paranoid.

Lunch was enjoyable, and the rest of the day was enjoyable, but every time she left her classroom, she could feel a tingling in the back of her neck. And every time she turned around... she could see Terry Weasley waving at her with the same harmless, goofy grin on his freckled face. By the end of dinner, and as she made her way to her rooms, she finally turned around to face Terry once again. The hallway was empty, except for the two of them.

"Mr. Weasley! Could you _kindly_ explain to me why you have been following me around all day? It's simple unnerving, and unnecessary. Do you not have classes?!"

Terry shook his head.

"Well, I am interested to find out why on earth you have been following me all day!" Minerva's voice began to rise.

Terry gulped audibly. "Well... you see professor..." Minerva tapped her foot to encourage him to spit it out.

Terry drew in a quick breath, "Professor Dumbledore wanted me to follow you! He gave me a bag of sweets –" Terry pulled out a half eaten bag of sweets as evidence, "- in return for following you on my day off. He said that it would bother you, and then I didn't want to do it, but then he gave me teh sweets, and said you wouldn't take it out on me." Terry flinched, awaiting some terribly loud yelling on Professor McGonagall's part.

He was not disappointed.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" Minerva yelled at the swish of bright purple robes that had disappeared behind the corner of the hallway. Seconds later, as Minerva sent Terry off to his common room, a booming laugh could be heard throughout the hallway, followed by a loud and angry lecture.

Day 5

Albus's blue eyes twinkled brighter and brighter, as he watched his second hand tick by. As a new minute would fly by, his eyes would dart to the wooden door that led into his office. He waited, ignoring the paperwork on his desk, until finally, half of what he expected to happen, happened.

Minerva burst through the door, but instead of being dry with her damp hair pulled back into a bun, she stormed into his office soaked to the bone, and her hair clinging to her face the same way her robes clung to hips, waist, and chest. Albus drew a quick breath – he expected her to dry off first!

Minerva leaned over on his desk, her hair dripping onto the paperwork in front of him. Albus's eyes wandered up and down her body, before she growled, "I am _up here_."

Albus's eyes shot up to meet her fiery green ones.

"I don't know what I did to deserve these past five days, or what on earth has gotten into you – but this needs to stop," she leaned back and folded her arms across her chest, which only increased Albus's discomfort.

"I... I don't know what you mean." Albus said, trying to stay on course with his plans, but every move Minerva made, made him fall in love with her all over again.

"You know exactly what I mean!" She walked around the desk, to make her point, but was only distracting Albus further. She turned his chair to face her, and leaned in close to him. "Whatever has gotten into you – _get rid of it_! I don't know –"

Albus cut her off with a kiss, which after a moment of surprise, she returned back angrily. His hands wove into her hair and tugged slightly, before pulling her into his lap. His tongue traced her lips, and just before she was about to greet him with her own, she pulled back. "What are you doing?!" She pushed herself away from him, but not off his lap.

They were both breathing heavily, when Albus answered: "Woo-ing you."

Minerva let out a frustrated laugh, before pulling him back for another kiss. Just as he was about to pick up where he left off, she pulled back again. "Don't woo me ever again. I don't think my mental state could handle it."


End file.
